Felix Felicis
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: I was six when I first met him. Everyone called me crazy, but I didn't care. Jack Frost/OC
1. Prologue

. _Prologue . _

_._

_._

_._

I was six when I first met him.

My family and I were on a skiing vacation trip. I don't remember much; the exact resort, or the country, although I guess it must have been somewhere north. It was Christmas then, or at least I was there during the season. There was an abundance of pine trees and flashing lights...

Of all the places to go, I'm not sure why we went to a skiing resort. I couldn't ski, I was six. My mother and father couldn't either. My older brother didn't even step out of the hotel room, he hated the cold.

I didn't hate the cold so much. Not that I like it, but I found it the snow pretty to look at. It was white and it looked soft. Looked. When I tried making snowballs, like in the movies, it melted through my gloves and froze my fingers. Snow was a lot more like destroyed ice.

But anyway, my parents took me out skiing...or something. I don't really remember. I think I wandered off into the forest. The white and green pine trees were pretty too look at, and I was six.

I was following something, walking deeper into the snowy forest. Somewhere along my little exploration, snow started falling. It covered my coat like a blanket. I kept on walking, expecting what I didn't know. Maybe a playground with swings and slides.

Soon the snow started piling up, and I found myself on a clearing. The trees were tall and ominous looking. I looked around and saw nothing but more trees and snow. Everything was so still and silent.

It was scary, and I really should be getting back to my mother and father. I turned around...and around, and around. And I realized that I didn't know which way lead back to the resort. The trees all looked the same.

I was lost, and all alone. So I did what usually saved me during situations that I didn't like; I started crying.

"Hey there, are you lost?" someone asked me. I looked up and around, but saw no one. Then I remembered my brother once scared me with a story of a forest dweller, and cried harder. I didn't want to be eaten by it.

But the forest was getting colder, and I couldn't feel my toes and fingers anymore. My brother was lying when he told me that story, I was sure.

I decided to answer. After all, mother always told me to ask for help when I need it. "Yes, can you help me?" I hadn't stopped crying, but I didn't want anyone to see me crying either, so I started wiping my face with my sleeves.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," it answered. I didn't know why, but the idea of being eaten was dismissed from my mind immediately. I wasn't so scared anymore. "I'll get you back."

I sniveled. "Really?"

"Promise." And then next to the tree I was leaning on, a person came into focus, as though he was there all along, but my eyes just refused take in his presence.

The first thing I noticed is that he was barefooted.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, forgetting that I shouldn't talk to strangers. But then again, I talked to him when I wasn't sure if he wouldn't eat me. He then looked at me weirdly.

"You can see me?" he asked, amazed. I nodded and wiped away the snot that ran down my nose with my sleeve. I looked up and realized that he had white hair; like an old person. But he didn't look that old, didn't have wrinkles.

"Why is your hair white?" A loopy smile lit up his face, and he leaned on a cane he was holding. I didn't know who he was, but he didn't look threatening.  
"Don't you think it's cool?" He made a show of flipping his hair.

I blinked. "I thought only old people have white hair."

He gaped at that, but I wasn't sure why. I was only stating an opinion. He was funny though, and he looked like he couldn't sit still. Adults would have hated him, I think.

"So, which way did you come from?" I looked around the clearing. All the trees looked the same. Fear creeped in and my eyes watered. "O-okay! Don't cry! We'll find a way!" He panicked, wriggling his fingers in front of him.

I don't remember why or how, but we started walking in one direction. The boy with the white hair sometimes jumped from one tree to another. He was like one of those hyper kids at school who always gets scolded by the teachers. He made snowballs and started throwing one at me, but I was already freezing, so I cried instead.

My eyes might have been playing tricks on me, but I swear that he seemed to be able to control the snow and ice. When he poked a a tree with his cane, frost spread out. I thought it was awesome.

Soon enough we reached the edge of the forest. From there I could see the resort building, and I saw my parents still standing around, fiddling with their skiing equipment, as though I never wandered off.

I looked up to the strange, but nice boy. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid." He grinned, the whiteness of his teeth almost blinding. It was actually pretty comical.

"Can I see you again?" I didn't know why I said that, it was stupid.

He smiled, but it looked somewhat pained. "Probably not."

"Oh." My spirits deflated just like that. I fiddled with my gloves, trying to get the blood rushing back to my fingers. Suddenly a thought occurred to me, "Who are you though?" I looked up and around, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" I tried again. From somewhere above he answered, "Jack Frost, that's my name."

I looked up, but he was nowhere to be seen. Snow started falling and before I know it, I found myself running back to my parents.

_Prologue/END_

* * *

Author's Note

Criticism and reviews and comments and feedbacks and... *insert synonym for review* are welcome! I basically fail in writing a kid's POV. It's hard! In case you didn't get it, this whole chapter is a flashback. The real story's starting in the next chapter. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
_

.

.

.

_Everyone called her crazy_.

No one believed her when she said Jack Frost was real. They said she was hallucinating, that she made him up. Nothing more than an imaginary friend, a figment of her imagination. It was because she was such a lonely girl they said.

She refused to listen to them.

.

.

.

Her parents weren't impressed with her stories of Jack Frost from the beginning. But they allowed the girl to indulge in her fantasies, if only for a short while. _It's probably a part of childhood,_ they thought. So they stayed silent while she rambles on and on about her new friend.

But then she started to draw him on every surface available; papers, tables, boxes, and sometimes even walls. She wouldn't stop talking about him, as though she was _obsessed. _They also realized that their daughter has completely stopped trying to interact with other people. She relied completely on her imaginary friend; Jack Frost.

It was unhealthy, they decided.

.

.

.

The first time she told her friends at school of Jack Frost, they were impressed.

"_That's so cool!"_ one of them would say.

"_White hair? Like an old person?_" another would ask, and she would explain that it's probably because of the abundance of snow that time.

"_Will he be coming around?_"

She reveled in the attention her classmates basked her in the first few days. It was great, how everyone thought she was so lucky to have met Jack Frost. Even her teachers were indulging her, thinking that the students will be over it in a few days.

And they were over it in a few days. But she wasn't.

All she could draw and write about is the snow haired kid. How he would come and create snow days here (no matter how impossible it is since they're in a tropical country). On every assignment she was given, she would find some way to include her imaginary friend in it. Every time she started a conversation, it would be about him; how he would save her every time she was in trouble.

Her classmates soon got tired of her constant stories. They began teasing her about it. Calling her out for her imaginary friend. Her teachers were worried, and they tried explaining to her that Jack Frost wasn't real, that snow isn't possible in tropical countries.

She still didn't stop.

.

.

.

It was an exact year; twelve months after her run in with her supposed imaginary friend, when her class went on a field trip to an amusement park. She half hoped that her parents wouldn't allow her to go, and they all but encouraged her to go. _Interact with your friends, _they said. But she didn't want to, not really. Some of them could be really mean when they wanted to be.

She sat with her teacher, Miss Green, on the bus. None of the other kids wanted to sit next to the freak. It was all fine by her, she didn't want to spend her time with them anyway. During the ride Miss Green would try to make conversation, but it always ended awkwardly. She hated admitting it, but she was alienated from everybody.

Thankfully, it wasn't a very long trip to the park. Before they even knew it, they were inside the park and splitting up into groups of four. She was placed with two other girls and a boy, none of them too mean.

They quickly decided to ride the merry go round first. A warm up before they go on the more extreme rides like the roller coaster. It was fun and she had a few laughs with her friends.

But the sun was blazing and the heat was blistering. After a few other (not extreme) rides, they found themselves under the shade of a tree, wiping away sweat and drinking from bottles. Now more than ever the girl wished for Jack to come and make it snow.

After a quick rest, the group of four made their way to the roller coaster ride. It didn't take too long for them to wait in line. They were so excited that they took the very front seats.

The ride started and the kids screamed in delight. But in the middle of it, she started to hear loud creaks and suddenly the coaster halted in the middle of a loop. They were unlucky, suspended in the air with their heads facing down. It was a matter of time before all the blood rushed to their heads.

She did the only thing she was able to; she cried. And she wished really hard for Jack Frost to come, to save her again. She whispered his name over and over again like a mantra.

But he never came.

.

.

_._

_Chapter 1/END_

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

****I lied. This is still a flashback. Is it just me or is this fic a complete disgrace to the ROTG fandom? I honestly just realized that I haven't made up a name for the OC (fail!). Oh and this fic _will _bear some resemblance to the Doctor Who storyline of Amy Pond. It's my source of inspiration. Yeah. Okay, I probably more than plagiarized it. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Humans are vicious creatures, aren't they?_

_._

.

.

More than often Jack Frost finds himself deep in thought. He wouldn't even realize that he's stopped in the middle of something until he came to. It was frustrating and a tad embarrassing now that a lot of kids (and other beings) could see him space out like that. It was a habit he had when no one could see him, a hard one to break.

He sighed. It had been a fun day; spent playing with children, supplying them with ammo for their snowball fight, and keeping them safe from harm. Contrary to popular belief, not a lot of things have changed since he was made a guardian. Yes, he now has a small base of believers, but that's it. In most parts of the world, he still finds himself invisible.

The sun is setting against the snowy white horizon of the street and Jack could finally relax his stiff limbs. Night time is when he could gather his thoughts and rest. Not that he needs sleep or some other time wasting activity like that. It's just that he's a winter sprite, and with winter comes silence. He would never admit it, but there are times where he'd prefer silence than the sound of laughter.

Jack sits atop a lamp post, taking in his surroundings; a housing complex, with little town houses. He's not quite sure which exact country he's in at the moment, but he supposes somewhere north-with the snow and cold. Everything is peaceful and quiet, almost too quiet in his opinion.

And just like that, suddenly he could hear a police siren blaring from the distance. Jack knew the silence was too good to be true. Humans are just predictable like that. He never meant to become a cynic, but after three centuries of watching them, there are just some sides to humans that he can never un-see.

He knows that he has no obligation to come and see, but curiosity gets the best of him. And isn't he a guardian now? What if some poor kid gets involved in the mess? So after his bout of self convincing, the winter sprite sets off to see what all the commotion is about.

.

.

.

"Feli?"

The girl in question turns her head, "What?"

"Umm..." Her friend points in front of her. Feli raises her eyebrows, but turns around anyway.

"Oh." Right across the road were police cars, their sirens blaring through the night. How she didn't notice that before is a mystery. She decides right there and then that she needs to pay more attention to her surroundings.

"Yeah," Her friend, Riley, agrees. "Wonder what happened..."

Feli shrugs, "Robbery?"

The situation seem serious; police officers were running around, talking into their radios. A crowd is starting to gather, trying to see what happened, effectively blocking their view. Police lines are being drawn, and from the distance they could hear the sirens of an ambulance.

"Something more serious, I think," he says, crossing his arms. "Huh, I hope they're okay."

"Whatever it is, I don't think we should stick around..." Feli pointedly glances to the darkening sky above them.

"Yeah, it's getting dark. We should head home." Riley rubs his hands together and blows on them, creating smoke. It's not something that Feli use to see, given that she lived in a tropical country her whole life. The cold is also something new and unsettling to her.

But before the two could take their first step, a cold gust of wind blows, sending their hair flying. Feli manages to cover her face, but the sudden cold sends her shivering.

"Woah," Riley chokes out, holding tight to his beanie.

Feli turns around, her eyes darting back and forth as if searching for something. "Something wrong?" her friend asks, looking at his surroundings as well.

"It's just..." she trails off. "I thought I saw..."

"Yeah?" He presses on, raising his eyebrow expectantly.

Feli shakes her head. "No, nothing. Must've been my imagination."

He gives her a weird look, but lets it go anyway. "Okay, whatever you say."

.

.

.

Whatever happened, it must have been serious, Jack thinks, looking over the array of police lines and crowd of people. An ambulance is rushing towards the scene; a bus stop, Jack notes. It's hard to see with the amount of people crowding over, but from his vantage point of view atop a street lamp, he finds no problem.

Once the ambulance arrives Jack sees the police men gesturing towards the inside of the bus stop. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but their facial expressions gave it all. What seems to be a body bag is then carried into the ambulance by a few men.

A murder, Jack concludes. Nothing that he could help with, and nothing that concerns him as a guardian of childhood and as a winter sprite. But he still stays there anyway, watching the police do their work. What can he say? He's curious.

And on the thought of humans, he ponders a bit about the pair he passed by earlier. He left a trail of chilly wind in his wake, probably sending their hair flying in its intensity. The boy wasn't paying much attention, but now he wishes he did. They looked too old to be able to see him, but for some reason...

Jack shakes his head. It's unbecoming of him to think over trivial things like that. He has more important things to do; like keeping the children safe, and making sure no harm comes to them.

.

.

.

Over the years Feli has learned many life skills and lessons that her parents deemed would get her through life. Some of them involving self defense, and others in music. And with all that she's pretty confident that she'd survive a year on her own.

But all that confidence crashes down around her as Riley holds a fire extinguisher, spraying its contents all over the kitchen.

Yes, she, Felicis Whitewood, just burned a kitchen. In an attempt to cook. And she's not even living alone yet. She doesn't know which is worse; the fact that she turned into a useless pile of meat once the fire started, or that all she did was try to boil an egg. Even by her standards, both were pathetic.

"You," Riley points at her once the fire's died down. "Are never cooking anything ever again." He deadpans at her, probably marveling at her uselessness. She wouldn't put it past him to send her packing home right this instant.

Feli tugs at her sweater and bows down. "I'm s-so sor-ry, I d-didn't, I w-was just," she stumbles over her words in her haste to get them out. Without realizing it, tears have started welling up in her eyes. She feels so stupid and embarrassed, all she wants is just to curl up and die.

Riley sighs. "We're lucky." He pats the girl's back softly. "If my parents were home, you could count on a shitstorm."

Feli frame trembles harder at his words, and he mentally slapped himself. That wasn't the best words he could have used. "But they're not, and everything's fine," he backtracks, letting out a nervous laugh. He really doesn't want her to cry, that will complicate things a lot more.

She snivels, but thankfully no tears. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay." Riley ruffles the top of her head as a comforting gesture, at least he hoped it's comforting. "So long as you help me clean up before my parents get back home."

Feli laughs softly. "That's the least I can do." She spares the kitchen a glance, and is instantly thankful that she wouldn't have to clean it up alone. The sorry state it's in, white mess everywhere; on top of the counters, on the fridge, on the burnt stove, on the walls, everywhere.

"I'm gonna have to buy a new stove..." Riley grumbles, but the small smile in his face indicates that he's joking. The girl smiles, and she's never been more thankful for having gotten Riley's family as her host. As an exchange student, there's a lot of things she should not be doing (like burning her host's kitchen). If it were any other host, she's certain she'd already be packing home right now.

"I mop and you sweep?" Feli offers, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nods. "We do that."

.

.

Chapter 2/END

* * *

Author's Note

Thank you for all the lovely reviews you awesome human beings! Umm, quite a few names were suggested, and they're all lovely, but uh... I kind of wanted the title to make sense? Sorry.

Um, I'll go and punch some sense into myself now. Bye.


End file.
